


The Sun, the Moon and their Star

by chaosminnie



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bonding, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Crossdressing, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Red String of Fate, Smut, poet namjoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosminnie/pseuds/chaosminnie
Summary: where:▫️hoseok is done with not being able to find his soulmate▫️yoongi is fed up with the whole concept and just wants to be able to earn enough money to support his dream▫️and joon is "just" a poet who seemingly doesn't have a soulmate solely because he cannot see the pretty bright red string that attaches people to each other.soulbonds are created by kissing, and damn does sope kiss after a night out at their friends gallery openingonly for their heart to break.only for joon's strings to appear
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Sun, the Moon and their Star

**Author's Note:**

> i'm releasing this so it actually motivates me to finish this and not just sits in my folder catching dust.  
> right now it's unedited and unbeta'd. 
> 
> come scream at me [on twitter @outro_lil](https://twitter.com/outro_lil)

_ The Sun, the Moon and their Stars _

Hoseok is done. 

Like, done done. 

Being stood up by a complete stranger is one thing, but being stood up by the one that you’ve been in a relationship with for the past 2 years is completely another thing. This was the last straw.

He sighs deeply, leaves some money under his glass at the bar, puts on his coat and exits the pub. 

Tonight is chilly. Even though the season slowly turns to Spring.

He pulls his coat closer on himself and puts his hands in the pockets. 

Why him? He asks himself. 

Ever since he started seeing the bright red ribbons tied to people’s pinkies when he was 16, he’s been on the hunt to find his soulmate. 

Now, at 25 he’s just losing hope. 

It’s not that he cannot see his red ribbon, no. He can. It’s just that no one was able to tighten it on his pinky. And it makes him sick and worried. 

He makes his way down on some of the hidden streets he usually takes home, hoping that his partner won’t be there, so he can pack in silence and leave, just as he entered the other’s life. In silence. 

He passes a bar that has caught his eyes a few times before but never dared step foot in. 

It’s a bar where every waiter is required to work in short skirts and thigh-high socks. Even the men.

Yoongi thought that it’s going to be okay. Don’t get him wrong, the salary is okay and he gets tipped generously, he has the most beautiful thighs among the males that work there. 

He’s just tired of being touched and whistled at. Yeah, he’s definitely tired. Tonight is his seventh consecutive shift after each other and he just wants to take off his stupid skirt and his platforms. They are usually more comfortable, what is happening tonight? He fumes in himself. 

It’s nearing the week when he gets his salary which he could very well use. He’s been saving up like crazy to be able to buy himself the mod he needs for his piano. It’s crazy expensive.

Not even mentioning that he has been surviving on instant noodles for the past three weeks and he could use some well cooked meat and rice in a nice chill restaurant. 

So Yoongi sucks it up, stands up from his 10-min break, grabs a tray and collects all the empty glasses around the place he’s assigned to. On his second turn he takes some orders and some more compliments. God, can this night end? 

On a quiet bench, at the bank of the Han river sits Namjoon with his notebook splayed open next to him. 

Words don’t come easy to him tonight. He’s been spending the bigger part of the night with figuring out what to write than actually writing it. He thought that coming to the river would be a good idea. It always helps him. 

But not tonight. 

He has been staring at the flow for the last 35 minutes and nothing has come to him. 

He buries his head into his palms and sighs deeply. 

See, Namjoon is a young poet. He wants to be able to support himself from his poems and books. He actually has a book deal, he just needs to finally sit down and write the poems he’s going to include in his book. 

Namjoon is one of the very few people that doesn’t understand the concept of soulmates. 

See, his ribbon hasn’t showed up. Not in his 25 years of existence. 

Saying he feels hopeless and lost is an understatement. 

The sun starts to come up by the time Namjoon decides to go home, sad that he didn’t get done any writing tonight and tired out of his mind. 

He sighs and gets off from the bench, shoves his crumpled notebook under his arms and sets off to home.

Maybe he will even get coffee this morning. 

  
  
  


“I just don’t get why are you leaving! Where are you even going?” Dongin asked when he realized Hoseok was packing. 

“I don’t know, I will probably spend a few days at a friend’s place, but that’s none of your business actually. Let me go please. We’re not soulmates.” 

“But I love you!” Dongin exclaimed. 

“Did you love me yesterday as well when I waited two hours for you in the bar you suggested we go to?” Hoseok asks with one eyebrow lifted. The other male cannot say anything to that, so he just stays silent. “That’s what I thought as well.” Hoseok sighed. “Look, I have no hard feelings for you. Yeah, it sucks, but as I said, we never were soulmates. Never will be. We should stop wasting each other’s time.” He nods once as he takes the last of his bags and swings it over his shoulders. “I had a nice time with you, really. Get over this and find your soulmate” he said as he left the apartment. 

Later, when he arrived in front of the back of the dance studio he was working at, he allowed himself to cry a little. 

Screw the whole soulmate thing, he spent two years with Dongin, of course he’s going to cry over it. 

The thing is that it’s not uncommon for people who are not soulmates to live together. It happens. And most of the times it turns out good. But not this time. 

Hoseok only looked up when he heard a silent knock on his window. 

“Hobi, you’ve been crying for the past 20 minutes.” Jimin says quietly as he reaches inside the car to wipe away the older’s tears. “What happened?” 

“We separated with Dongin.” Hoseok whispered. 

“Oh hyung.” 

Hoseok eventually gets out of the car. He has lessons to teach today and this minor inconvenience won’t stop him from being the best version of himself. 

“You can crash at my place if you want to.” Jimin offered enthusiastically. 

“Thank you, but no.” Hoseok said as he pulled his shirt over his head. “I’m not going to barge into your lives with Tae!” 

“You’re no fun hyung.” The smaller sulked and to that Hoseok just laughed. “We will be waiting for you tonight at the exhibition.” 

“Oh, yeah, that’s today.” Hoseok said, more to himself than Jimin. 

He pulls himself together more or less. At least he can dance. That always takes his mind off of current matters that he can’t necessarily solve on the spot. 

He’s strict but understanding, that’s why most of his students love him. He gives an even performance even under high pressure for which his pupils look up to him and right now that’s all he needs. 

He doesn’t notice Jimin looking at him worried from the doorstep of his classroom. 

  
  
  


To say that Hoseok didn’t want to go to that fucking exhibition, is an understatement. 

He was so frustrated the whole day, he didn’t know what to wear, not that he cares, he just doesn’t want to feel out of place. 

“Come in whatever you want! It’s just an underground graffiti exhibition opening!” Jimin was shouting at him from the other end of the line. Hoseok sighed and hung up. 

He was invited because of Taehyung in the first place. He’s loosely the part of the artist group that is having the exhibition. He used to dance with them and now they create street art and support talent. 

At the end he just pulled on a white printed turtleneck with some black and red checkered pair of jeans and his favourite black beanie. He threw on a bomber as well, it still gets chilly. 

He checked if he had anything and he was out the door. 

Half an hour and two metro lines later he was met with Jimin’s blinding smile and Taehyung’s warm hug and a bunch of blonde hair that had his heart racing for the rest of the night. 

Yoongi was putting on his make-up, praying to Hell that he won’t smear any BB cream on his favourite Stüssy hoodie. 

He specifically asked for this day off because tonight is one of his best friends group’s exhibition opening. He rubs his palms on his blue ripped jeans and stands up from his chair. He ruffles his blonde hair and pulls on his beanie. 

He steps out of his apartment building a little before 7 PM which is nice. He has time to walk to the opening.

During his journey his mind wanders off to a place he rarely visits. To a place where he achieves his dreams and get recognized. 

The itching on his pinkie has been bugging him for a few days now. Sometimes he just wants to get rid of that fucking ribbon on his finger. It’s not good for anything. Not that he has the time to actually seek out his soulmate. No. He’s completely fine with being alone. He has more urgent things to attend to than finding his soulmate. 

As he nears the place he can hear the music he helped to produce and even has a few short lines on it and his chest swells with pride. 

He enters the place smiling, his pinkie burning up, but Yoongi learnt how not to pay attention to that, and without realizing the brunette looking at him like his whole world just passed in front of him. 

  
  
  


The night is filled with laughter and light conversations. Everybody has found their spot and happily nobody feels out of place. There are a lot of laughing, rapping, dancing and drinking. 

Yoongi usually finds himself uncomfortable at events like this, but tonight he’s pleasantly surprised. He was going through the canvases that has been coated in mostly black but other times in vibrant spray paint and he found himself admiring one piece in the middle of the room. The painting was of a lean figure, doing a half turn on his hand. The motion captured perfectly, with vibrant blues and greens, the figure coated in black for the most part. 

“Oh that’s me.” He hears someone next to him. “Cool isn’t it?”

“Is that your best pick up line?” 

“Wasn’t trying to pick you up but if that’s what you want.” Now Yoongi had to see who’s this man next to him. He turned his head and met with a pair of warm chocolate eyes that radiated sweetness and a depth that Yoongi instantly found himself lost in. 

They stared at each other for what feels like forever, Yoongi could feel his pinkie burning up but he was too preoccupied with the pair of warmth in front of him. 

“And this the song I produced for the guys.” He choked out suddenly. 

“So, you must be Min Yoongi.” The other said. 

The blonde nodded “And you?” 

“Jung Hoseok. In flesh and blood” He smiled brightly at Yoongi and the blonde felt the air rush out of his lungs. How could the world bless him with such a sight? 

For the bigger part of the night the two found each other glued to one another's sides, talking about whatever came to their minds, gradually decreasing the distance between them, allowing light touches to take place between them as the alcohol kicked in more and more. 

“Who made this?” Yoongi had asked at one point half loud, so people could actually hear him. 

“It was me!” Jimin said enthusiastically from Taehyung’s side. And the two elders just shook their heads. 

As the night turned into early morning people started to leave, but Yoongi was so unstable and unbelievably drunk that Hoseok thought that it’s the best if he goes with him. 

They hopped into a cab together Yoongi giggling all the way, even though it was only a few minutes by car and Hoseok trying to sober up at least until he can get Yonngi’s address out of the boy. The silence got tenser and tenser as the two stared at each other. Fire sparking between their eyes as Hoseok caressed Yoongi’s cheeks and the other flushed a deep red, to which Hoseok only laughed sweetly. He took Yoongi’s hand in his and kissed each of his fingertips.

Hoseok paid the driver when they arrived at Yoongi’s apartment and he helped the older up to his door. 

“At least you remember your door-code.” Hoseok laughed out, meanwhile Yoongi was struggling with the door. 

“It’s not hard to forget your own birthday.”

“You shouldn’t put birth dates as codes.” Hoseok said as he started pushing Yoongi between him and the door. 

The blonde was finally able to open it and both of them fell through the door.

Hoseok could turn around so he fell to the floor and could hold Yoongi up. 

But the mood shifted as they were staring at each other, Yoongi still giggling from the alcohol, burying his face into Hoseok’s shoulders and Hoseok just being mesmerized by the other on top of him. 

Suddenly he turned them around, with a surprised squeal from the blonde and Hoseok just… watched. He studied every feature of the blonde. He was a once-in-a-lifetime kind of beautiful. 

“Is there something on my face?” Yoongi slurred out trying to cover his face. 

“No.” Hoseok whispered and planted a small kiss on the other’s nose. Yoongi stiffened but then loosened up instantly as Hoseok was dragging his nose along the features of his face, taking in his smell and memorizing every crack of his skin. 

He slowly started to kiss Yoongi’s neck and the blond lost it. 

His mouth fell open with a small moan that he didn’t even want to mask. 

Hoseok smiled as he kissed along Yoongi’s neck and suddenly he was up with the boy’s legs wrapped around him. 

Yoongi whined when Hoseok stopped kissing him. 

“What, I was cold.” He said. He could feel Yoongi rolling his eyes but he didn’t say anything. 

Hoseok stumbled to the living room of Yoongi’s small flat. He didn’t have the patience to find the older’s bedroom or to look around. 

He sat down on the sofa with Yoongi in his lap, still nuzzling along his neck. Kissing and softly biting it. It didn’t matter how much he wanted to leave marks, he didn’t. He couldn’t. 

“Is this okay?” Hoseok asked as he took Yoongi’s face between his palms. The other just nodded with widened eyes, anticipating what is to come. Hoseok nodded once and moved the other to lay on the sofa. 

“I’m going to shower you in love.” He said. Maybe it was the alcohol talking from him, maybe he meant it, right now it didn’t matter. 

Hoseok was desperately eager of what lay under the blond’s oversized hoodie. He made quick work of pulling it up, kissing along the way. On Yoongi’s belly button, soft stomach and nipples. He might have spent a little more time on the blond’s perky nipples.

It was intoxicating. Both the sight and the pretty little sounds he let out. 

Hoseok kissed along Yoongi’s face as well showering the other in open-mouthed kisses while his hands were roaming the blond’s body. Yoongi slowly started to shiver, from Hoseok’s ministration or from the cold he was feeling, it didn’t matter. 

“Seok- Seok-ah” Yoongi choked out. 

“What’s up pretty?” He asked looking up at the smaller boy under him, but still resting his head on Yoongi’s stomach. 

“Mo-more.” He whispered with blazed out eyes. 

“God the things I want to do to you.” Hoseok whispered as he started to take off Yoongi’s jeans. 

He kissed along Yoongi’s thighs as he pulled his jeans and underwear off, leaving Yoongi in only his hoodie. “Please tell me if you feel uncomfortable at any point…” 

“Seok-aah!” Yoongi whined. Hoseok just laughed as he lowered himself between Yoongi’s thighs, kissing along them one at a time. 

The first kiss on Yoongi’s leaking erection was like a soft blow of air. It had him feeling so good he arched his back. Hoseok hummed as he licked along the length in front of him then took the blond in deeper and deeper into his mouth. 

He almost tasted sweet, and definitely smelt like heaven. 

He took his time to work up a rhythm that had Yoongi writhing and squirming under him. 

“Please- please, Seok-aah” Yoongi moaned. 

“What do you need?” Hoseok asked without taking his head from Yoongi’s thighs but still working on his hardness with his hands. 

“Make me cum.” Yoongi whispered hiding himself behind the paw of his sweater. 

“Cute. But what’s the fun in that?” Hoseok asked still moving his hand up and down on Yoongi, changing up the pace. 

“I… I can cum more…” Yoongi panted, trying to hold back his orgasm. Hoseok suddenly stopped and looked at the blond. Let out a small “Damn” but soon continued. “Let go whenever you want to.” He whispered to Yoongi as he went back to lick fat stripes on the underside of Yoongi’s cock while his other hand played with Yoongi’s balls. 

Hoseok pushed Yoongi’s thighs together and up, under his knees to lick along his perineum. 

Yoongi shuddered and came all over his stomach, panting, coming down from his high, Hoseok still between his legs, licking him up and down, savouring his taste. 

Yoongi was still shivering from his orgasm and the fact that the other started to circle around his pink hole with his fingers didn’t help much. 

Hoseok wetted his finger and slowly pushed in. At this point it wasn’t only Yoongi who was desperately trying to hold it together. 

Hoseok sit up and took Yoongi’s balls into his other hand to massage them until he worked the blond open. Slowly working up from one to two and finally to three fingers. 

Hoseok was mesmerized by all the cute little sounds he could pull out from Yoongi and his teary eyes from the overstimulation. 

“Seok-ah” He chanted like his life depended on it. 

“Seok- Seok-ah, aah” Yoongi panted out as the other brushed along his prostate. 

“God, you’re so beautiful.” Hoseok said as he leaned down to kiss dangerously close to Yoongi’s lips. 

“I- I wanna ride you.” Yoongi choked out looking at Hoseok from behind his sweater paws. 

“Fuck… fuck, all right pretty.” He said as he sat up in front of Yoongi and started to undress himself. Yoongi struggled to sit up as well and helped Hoseok out of his clothes. 

Yoongi stopped once Hoseok’s shirt was off, dragging his hands along the other’s torso, captivated by the lean muscles and tan skin he could see in the moonlight that he found under those baggy clothes. 

His mouth started to water. 

Yoongi stumbled to his feet and dropped to his knees in front of the other. Dragging his pants and underwear off at the same time, he didn’t want to wait any longer. 

Hoseok carded his hands in Yoongi’s hair as the blond was taking Hoseok in his mouth. 

“Fuck” He let out. Hoseok could cum right then and there, Yoongi was so skilled, lapping at his cock, stroking up and down with his hands supporting his pretty lips wrapped around it, as his other hand was gently massaging his balls. Just like as if the blond was made for this. 

Yoongi easily fell into a rhythm, he knew what he was doing, looking up at the other with pretty, sparkling eyes. 

Hoseok needed to stop him at one point, because damn, he didn’t want to come just yet. 

So he put his arms under Yoongi’s armpits and lifted him up, making him leave the cock in front of him with a wet pop, back into his lap. 

He fished out a condom from his wallet and rolled it on as Yoongi watched astonished unable to control where his hands wandered. 

“Come here pretty.” Hoseok said once he was done, pulling Yoongi closer and aligning himself. 

He placed his hands on Yoongi’s waist as the blond found comfort in placing his arms around Hoseok’s shoulder, carded his hands in the other’s hair and slowly lowered himself. 

The stretch was just as satisfying as he wanted it to be, not too much, just enough. 

Perfect. 

Yoongi threw his head back, baring his neck and Hoseok didn’t waste a second, littering his pretty neck in kisses as he waited for Yoongi to bottom out and get used to his size. 

Once the blond was comfortable he started to move his hips back and forth in pretty little circles on Hoseok’s length, still buried in until the hilt. Hoseok squeezed his sides more as Yoongi got lost in his own lust. 

“That’s it pretty, take what you need.” He said as he took off Yoongi’s hoodie. Hoseok was met with Yoongi’s porcelain skin and had the urge again to mark up the smaller boy in his lap. 

He didn’t realize how cold the room was until Yoongi leaned in his neck and kissed him there, effectively changing up his movements from slow circles to urgent ups and downs. 

Nothing could be heard in the room just their laboured breaths and skin slapping to skin. 

Yoongi got overwhelmed quickly and his legs started to quiver and as if this was Hoseok’s cue, he stood up with the blond in his arms, still deep inside and splayed the other out on the sofa, just as before. Admiring the view in front of him he started moving his hips slowly, carefully bringing pleasure to both of them.

The air getting heavier and heavier as their pleasure builds on more and more nearing their release.

Hoseok was resting on his elbows, bracing Yoongi’s face between them, whispering sweet nothings, not looking away for a second, not wanting to miss any of the gestures the blond would make. Occasionally changing up the pace, he wanted to savor the feeling of Yoongi around him. The tight wetness that the other’s body provided. The mess they’ve made together. He saw tears picking up in the blond’s eyes and quickly went to wipe them away, shooting a blinding smile at him on a particularly hard thrust. 

And then, amongst moaning and panting Yoongi leaned up and kissed the honey boy above him. Slow and steady, just as they were moving against each other, but then quickly becoming eager, desperate to taste, to take, wanting more and more from each other until nothing is left.

It took them both by surprise how hard their orgams hit, how euphoric they both felt.

Like the world stopped for them and only them existed in that moment. 

Hoseok chuckled as they both came down from their highs, listening to Yoongi panting, trying to find something that he can wipe the boy off with, after disposing of the condom. He never stopped lightly caressing the oher’s face and showering him in praises. 

Until something unsettling set into their stomachs.

  
  
  


Yoongi was out in a light. Hoseok watched as the features of the boy next to him softened and his breathing evened out. 

And suddenly a wave of sadness crashed over him out of the blue.

His heart broke. 

He felt this immeasurable pain in his chest and he wanted to scream. He felt suffocated, neck tight in an invisible pair of arms as tears welled in his eyes. Why?

So he thought it would be for the better if he left. 

Hoseok pulled the blanket on Yoongi, wrapped him in carefully, the nights were still mostly chilly. He collected his clothes, as quietly as he could, paying attention not to wake up the other, dressed up and put on his shoes. 

He looked back once from the door, contemplating on his decision, but in the end he just took a big breath and left. 

He went to Seokjin’s place instantly. Breaking down in front of the front door, not being able to wait for the older to open the door for him. 

“Yah, Hobi?” He asked as he dragged Hoseok inside. 

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered. “I’m so so so sorry.” He repeated as he continued to cry into Seokjin’s shoulders. 

  
  
  


Yoongi woke up to unbearable screaming. 

It took him a while to realize that it was him who was screaming. 

He turned to his side and opened his eyes. His sight still blurry, he saw a patch of red on his sheets. 

What the heck did they do last night with Hoseok? 

Yoongi sat up on the sofa, still naked, save for the blanket that Hoseok draped on him before he left. 

Why did he leave? 

Yoongi was trying his hardest to get a grip on his reality but his head was pounding, his heart racing and aching and his pinky was throbbing with pain. 

He soon realized that his pinky was bleeding. The ribbon cutting into his flesh unapologetically. 

With that at least he could do something. Quietly he set about wrapping it up in a bandage, after he showered. 

He felt hollow. He felt that something was missing, like he was split in half and the other half was taken away from him. 

He was moping for the most part of the day, but he remembered that he needed to go to work tonight. He considered calling in sick. No one needs to see him in this state but when did having one night stands ended up having this much impact on him? He didn’t know and now was not the time to figure out. 

He got ready, grumpily, stuffing his work clothes into his backpack, rewrapped his pinky, picked up his platforms from next to the door and left for work. 

  
  
  


“Hyung!” Jimin yelled at him. “This is the ninth time you’re not getting this right, what happened?” He asked with fury and concern in his eyes. 

Hoseok wasn’t coping well. After the night he spent with Yoongi everything just fell apart. 

He couldn’t find his place, he was a mess, he couldn’t sleep and all of those started to annoy him to great lengths.

“Nothing. I’m fine.” He said. “Let’s continue practicing.” He cut the conversation short turning the music back up. Jimin sighed, following his hyung’s lead but wasn’t sure about the well being of the other. 

After not getting anywhere, not even two hours later Jimin decided it was enough.

“Did you go home with Yoongi hyung last night?” He shot the question to Hoseok.

“I did.” He admitted. 

“And?” Jimin insisted. “You had sex?” 

“Jimin!”

“So, you did.” He snickered. “Did you kiss?” Jimin asked. Hoseok turned beet red. “Oh, my god, you kissed! Hobi that’s amazing!” 

“No, Jimin, it’s not.” He said sitting down, leaning his back against the floor-to-ceiling mirror. “I’ve been this mess ever since I left.” He said, almost whispered. Jimin sat down next to him. “Something is… is bad, I can feel it. I can’t find my place, I’m sad and tired. Drained.” Hoseok said. Jimin started rubbing soothing circles on the older’s shoulder. 

“It’s alright, hyung.” He reassured him. “I’m here if you want any help.” 

“Let’s hope we won’t need that.” 

Jimin has been very lucky. They kind of always known with Taehyung that they belong together. So, when both of their ribbons appeared, the first thing they’ve done, was kissing. And, thankfully, it worked. 

They’ve been together ever since. Sickeningly in love and they rubbed it under everyone’s noses at any given opportunity. 

It didn’t mean that they weren’t stupid about it, or made rushed and bad decisions. 

Hoseok envied them a little. 

Why can’t he find his soulmate? 

  
  
  


Namjoon was set to meet with Youngsoo in the bar that the other have picked. He never even set foot in this neighborhood before, wasn’t familiar with the faces that greeted him. He left it to Youngsoo though, he had no reservations. He just desperately wanted to get laid, finally. 

Namjoon suspected that his lack of sex life was directly effecting his writing, so he set on the quest to find a date for himself. 

He wanted to try something new, so he purposely searched for someone who was bigger than him. A lot bigger. 

He was surprised when Youngsoo accepted his invitation. That man was a massive gym rat, not the type of person Namjoon would usually pick, not even as a one night stand, but desperate times calls for desperate measures. 

He waited in front of the bar, watching people come and go, the door opened and closed, revealing a small portion of the bar from time to time. 

Did he just see tutus? On men? What place is this? 

Youngsoo arrived good ten minutes later, they awkwardly shook each other’s hands and went inside. They were led to a table by one of the male waiters in a short bubble skirt, smiling cheerfully. 

“So” Namjoon started after they settled down. “Am I what you expected from my profile?” He asked. There was no reason to beat around the bush, they both knew why they were here. 

“You surprised me, pupper!” He laughed.

With each and every passing moment Namjoon became more and more uncomfortable in the presence of this… man. 

“What’s something I should know about you?” He asked next. He suspected that this guy has some weird kinks, he might not be prepared for. 

“Well, I actually like bottoming more.” He said. 

Namjoon chocked on his beer. The Youngsoo patted his back roughly with his large palms. 

“Well, that’s a surprise.” The poet choked out. He tried to control his throat as he gulped down more of his beer. 

For a little while he tried to engage in casual conversation with Youngsoo, but he seemed uninterested in whatever Namjoon wanted to say. He re-averted his attention to all the pretty waiters and waitresses and Namjoon was losing his temper very quickly. 

“Are you not gonna ask questions?” He asked Youngsoo boldly. 

“There’s no need, sweety.” He said with a sick smile. 

Namjoon watched silently as Youngsoo went about touching the employees, when it was stated in every corner of the bar that it’s forbidden and slur out profanities in his more drunken state as the night progressed. 

“Do you need anything more?” A new guy came to their table, Youngsoo chased away all other waiters with his talk and grabby hands. 

Namjoon looked up the guy and the air left his lungs. 

He was met with the most beautiful pair of hazel eyes, a cute button nose and puffy cheeks. 

They were looking at each other like nobody else existed on the planet, just the two of them. 

Yoongi didn’t know where his words went. He just stared at the brunette, almost knocking over his tray in his hand. 

“What’s up with this cutie?” Youngsoo asks and eventually the tray gets knocked off from Yoongi’s hands. “Oh, I’m really sorry. Now, you need to get on your knees baby.” Youngsoo said and Namjoon’s blood started to boil. 

He saw the fury in Yoongi’s eyes as well as the blond took a deep breath and crouched down to collect the bigger pieces of glass before he swept the floor. 

Youngsoo continued to throw lewd comments at Yoongi and how good he looked on the floor and how it was his true place as someone who sold his soul to parade in short, revealing skirts and platforms. 

“Are we going to your place or mine?” He suddenly asked Namjoon, tearing his gaze away from Yoongi. 

“Do you really think that after this I wanna go home with you?” Namjoon asked as he draped his coat over Yoongi, so at least until he was crouching his butt wasn’t out. 

“Excuse me?” Asked Youngsoo, with a displeased expression. 

“You’re a fucking prick, why would I wanna go home with you?” Namjoon asked him with a quirked eyebrow, still holding his coat, nearly to the floor, so Yoongi could work. 

“Fucking twinks.” Youngsoo spat and kicked Yoongi over with his boot, Yoongi falling right into the shards of glasses, cutting his palm and fingers. 

Great, now he needs to bandage all his hand, not just his pinky. 

Namjoon was up in a heartbeat.


End file.
